April Fools
by xXMidnight-ShadowXx
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple prank to have a good laugh, right? Then why do I feel so bad about it? Mello pulls a prank on Near, but ends up regretting it. How will he be able to apologize to his own rival?


It was April 1st in Winchester, England. And in a special little orphanage called The Wammy's House, a 12 year old blonde haired boy was getting ready for the day. He was going to pull of the biggest prank ever on the person he hated the most. The boy that always surpassed him in being the next successor of L, the world's greatest detective. That boy's name was Near.

Near was always in first place in the rankings. The blonde, Miheal Keehl, or Mello as they call him, was always second. Mello was known around Wammy's as the kid who usually got pissed if anyone mentioned the name of his rival. He just hated him so much. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't beat Near.

So…to get back at all the years he's beaten him, Mello planned to make Near look like an idiot. The satisfaction might be almost better than chocolate. Almost.

So now, here is Mello, gathering all his supplies to do the ultimate joke at the biggest loser. And he won't do it alone either. His best friend Matt will be with him to enjoy Near's misery too.

* * *

"I can't wait to see his little face when it happens!" Mello cackled as he and Matt were walking down the hall to get dinner. Yes, dinner, because for it to work, there had to be enough darkness.

Matt, who was currently defeating Bowser, had a small grim expression. "Are you really sure you want to do this Mels? Because the thing you're planning…it just seems too much…"

Mello stopped walking, and Matt paused his game and looked up. "…are you going to _his _side now Matt? I thought you hated Near too!"

"I never said that. I don't hate Near, nor like him. I'm just going with this because you needed help. And you threatened me that you'll break my games if I don't."

Mello scoffed and took a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Whatever. I only need you to shut off the lights and put the spotlight on Near. You won't even get in trouble since you'll be hidden."

Mello didn't care if he got in trouble. Besides, it's just one of the biggest pranks that'll be remembered throughout Wammy's and make Near cry. It's not that bad, is it?

* * *

When dinner was served, everyone was digging in. Near was sitting at one of the corners of the long dining room table. Mello was a few seats away from him. Matt was right across Mello. Mello grabbed his fork and lightly tapped on his plate twice, signaling the plan to start.

Matt looked up from his game he hid under the table and inwardly sighed. He turned off his game and excused himself. As he left, some boys that were also in on the plan also looked up. Mello nodded at then and tapped on the plate again, this time with his spoon. It was for count down.

_3…2…1…_

Suddenly, all the lights shut off, and a few people screamed at the sudden darkness. Then, a bright light was shined on Near, and the sounds of chairs screeching came. "Now!" Mello commanded, and he and the boys grabbed their food and threw it at Near.

After a while, the lights came back on, and everyone saw the whole mess. Near, and a few other people that were next to him, were all covered with food. Mello and the others laughed, while other people were silent, too shocked to say anything. Soon Roger was filled with rage after he finally recovered from his state.

"Mello!!" he boomed. Near simply got up and slowly walked out the dining room. Mello smirked, ignoring Roger's rant.

'_You aren't getting away that easily…Near…'_ He kept his eyes on him, waiting him to open the door to exit. And as he just turned the knob, a metal bucket fell on him from above. The bucket contained a gallon of water that was mixed with vinegar and hot sauce.

Near winced as the metal made an impact on his head and some hot sauce got on his eyes. Roger rushed to him and tried to help the boy up. Near just moved away, ignoring his aid, and proceeded out the door, giving one last glare at Mello.

For some reason, that shut Mello up because he swore Near looked like he was trying to hold back a few tears. "Mello. I didn't know you were going to do that too. I think you shouldn't have gone that far…" a boy next to him whispered. "Near looked really hurt."

Mello stared at the door for a few seconds before glaring at the boy. "Shut up! Near deserved it anyway!" he yelled. But for some reason, he felt like he wasn't speaking the truth.

"Did he really deserve that?" Linda raised her voice, pointing at the mess. Mello just scoffed and turned away, leaving the room too. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Matt when he was calling him.

* * *

The rest of the night, Mello stayed in his room, trying to figure out this feeling he's been having ever since he pulled off the prank. And it seemed to hurt even more when he was thinking of Near. Was he actually…sorry?

Mello shook his head at the thought. _'No, no, no! Near did deserve it!'_

_Why?_

'_Because…he always beat me at everything! And…he's a freak! He's too perfect!'_

_Is that what you really think?_

Mello groaned and banged his head against his bed. Arguing with your conscience is really irritating.

Matt, who had been playing his GameCube to keep himself busy, looked at Mello. "You…okay…?" he asked cautiously, wondering if it was okay to speak. He didn't want Mello to kill him if he's still pissed.

"I don't know…" Mello grumbled. He reached for his chocolate, but stopped mid-way. His arm slackened, and he got off his bed. He looked at the clock, checking to see if it wasn't too late. It was 9 o' clock. "I'm going to find Near…" he said, and walked out the door.

Matt gave a small smile as he continued blowing up ships in Zelda.

* * *

Mello grumbled to himself as he tried looking for Near. He doesn't even know why he's looking for him, but it feels like he should. And there the albino was, in his room with the door a bit opened so Mello could see him playing with his toys. Near was cleaned up pretty well. And he seemed fine, so Mello started to turn back.

"What did you come here for?" Near asked. Mello froze for a second. He glared at the floor, frustrated that he was caught so easily, and entered Near's room.

Near paused his alien from attacking the building and glanced at Mello dully, waiting for an explanation. That was what Mello hated the most: the way Near looks at everything like he doesn't care. Mello bit his tongue. "About what happened during dinner…I'm…sorry…"

'_Wait…why am I even saying this?!!'_

"Is that so?" Near wondered as he went back to destroying his plastic city. "Do mean it? Or are you just saying it because you don't want to get in anymore trouble?"

Mello glared at Near. _'Oh screw this!' _

"You know what Near!?? Fuck you! I don't wanna fucking apologize to someone who asks me questions, asking if I'm really telling the truth!! If I was lying, I wouldn't be apologizing in the first place!!! You know what Near…?" Mello clenched his fists. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Mello was panting as he was still glaring at the boy. Even after his yelling, Near remained emotionless. He spoke up. "…I hate you too, Mello…" was his only reply.

Mello's eyes widened, and there was a shot of pain in his heart for some reason. His grip loosened, and he started walking out the door. "At least we're on the same page then…" he gritted as he hand was on the door. When he was almost out of the room, Near spoke.

"Mello. Guess what?" Near asked. For some reason, his voice sounded much closer that before.

"Wha-" Mello turned around, only to be cut off by soft pale lips. After a few seconds, Near parted away from him, with a small smile on his face.

"April Fools." Near whispered as he closed the door, leaving an irritated blushing Mello standing in front of it. Near is so going to get a different kind of payback next year.

**

* * *

Shadow: Kekekeh…how did you like it? I somehow got this idea when I was watching the April Fools episode of Spongebob. O.O (I think I get inspirations from weird places…-_-) It was hard for me to let Near get hurt with all that food and hot sauce. I'm sorry Near ;-; I think this was pretty good for my first one-shot and shonen-ai story. Just to let you know, I'm a fan of MelloxNear AND MelloxMatt. They're both sexy couples, so I don't know what's better. Maybe…a MattxMelloxNear love triangle? xD **


End file.
